


Anger

by Attaining



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaining/pseuds/Attaining
Summary: Just a little Dany/Yara double drabble. Drabble and a half?Dany and Yara meet again after the final battle.





	Anger

“Are you angry with me?” Daenerys asked after it was all said and done. The smoke from the fires faded; the dead waited to be taken from the streets. Yara looked out over Daenerys’ new kingdom. 

“Isn’t that my question?” Yara countered, eyes tired, body barely standing. Searing pain ran through her thighs, but she ignored it. The burn of battle weary legs reminded her of her freedom. Her life. 

“I would have come for you, had I known sooner you were alive.” Her violet eyes held promises, but her pink lips held lies.  

“No,” Yara replied. “You wouldn’t have.” 

“No.” Daenerys stepped closer to her, their arms brushing just so. She tilted Yara’s chin toward her, their lips almost meeting. “But I wanted to.” 

She  _ was _ angry. She took Daenerys by the throat and stole the words she found there, burying them in a kiss. She would show her exactly how angry she was. Yara lifted Daenerys up, and long legs wrapped around her waist. 

Her legs burned. She was alive. She would be Queen. Fingers dug into her hair, pulling her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> When heroic rescues don't fall into your crush's battle plans, but you still want them anyway. Thank you for reading!


End file.
